


爱宠 Imprison You （ABO）

by The_Four_Leaf_Clover



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Beta Harry Osborn, Dark Peter Parker, M/M, Omega Harry Osborn, Peter made a Beta become an Omega, Prison, possessive
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Four_Leaf_Clover/pseuds/The_Four_Leaf_Clover
Summary: 哈利从一个阴暗的地下室醒来，发现身旁是他幼年的好友，万年路人甲皮特，同时，他发现，自己的亚性别似乎正在转化。
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Kudos: 4





	爱宠 Imprison You （ABO）

哈利从未想过自己会在这样阴冷黑暗的地方中度过一夜。  
他是奥斯本企业的首席执行官，商业周刊风流潇洒的封面常客，庞大家族财产的继承人，他每早八点会因生物钟而醒来，身上是精良蓬软的被褥，身下是细致丝滑的床单。  
而绝不是眼前粗糙而厚重的布料！  
哈利痛苦地呻吟了一声，他的皮肤被这粗制滥造的产品折磨得生疼。下一秒，青年的脊背僵硬起来，他在清醒的瞬间想起了他被迫忍受这折磨的原因，——他在自己的私家车里看报，后颈一痛，便失去了意识，再醒来时就是现在了。  
哈利环顾四周，发觉他似乎在一个地下室里，灯光昏暗，没有一扇窗子，各种杂七杂八的仪器堆了满地，他坐着的床铺是这个房间里最整洁的一隅。  
“哈利，你醒啦？”欢快悦耳的男声从身后传来，哈利连忙转过身，眼睁睁看着男生锁上了门。这个青年看上去和哈利差不多的年纪，身材高挑面容俊美，棕色的头发软软地乱翘着，黑框眼镜后温和如麋鹿的眼睛好似两潭清澈的湖水。  
“你是谁？我为什么在这里？你有什么目的？”哈利急慌慌地发问，不由自主地向后坐了些。  
青年的眉头皱了起来，那双无害的眼睛便蒙了一层遮掩情绪的阴霾，“哈利，你不记得我了吗？”  
“……我见过你？”  
“我是皮特·帕克呀，”自称皮特的男人几步走过来，双手揽住哈利瘦削的肩膀，“小时候我们每天都一起玩，后来你就出国了，甚至都没有和我告别。”  
哈利想要挣脱开皮特的双手，发现这个男人的力气真是该死的大，他恼怒地瞪了对方一眼，“你就是那个戴着牙套瘦得像根杆的胆小鬼？”  
皮特并没有理会哈利的人身攻击，只是单纯因为哈利记得他这件事开心起来，“对对哈利就是我，太好了你还记得我！”  
金发的漂亮男人垂下眸思索着从前那个总被人欺负却没有一点脾气的矮小鬼，却怎么都和现在这个高大精壮的男人对不上号，索性放弃了回忆，“我为什么在你这里，你要做什么？”  
“那天下着雨，我去敲你家的门，管家告诉我你已经出国了，当时我真的好难过啊，之后我辗转了好多人才找到你的住址和联系方式，可是给你打电话发短信甚至写信都没有得到过回应，我很绝望，还以为我一辈子都不可能再见到你了……”  
哈利拧起秀丽的眉毛，“喂，你还没有回答我的问题。”  
男人没有理会哈利的责难，而是自顾自地继续说下去，“可是就在去年，我还记得那天是6月3日，我刚刚毕业不久，我在电视上看到了你，你回到了纽约，你一定想不到我到底有多高兴。后来我就去奥斯本企业参加了面试，成为了你的企业中的正式员工。后来我一直希望能和你在公司中偶遇，过了三个月以后，我第一次在公司遇见了你！我和你打招呼，我还朝我微笑了。”  
哈利努力回忆着自己手下的员工，终于在记忆的一个极其偏远的角落里找到了皮特，“你在公司里穿着西服，头发没有这么乱，也没带框这么粗的眼镜？然后是在下班的电梯里遇见的，电梯里一堆人？”  
皮特兴奋得点点头，像一只被主人爱抚的大型犬，“后来我们还碰到了12次，但你每次都很匆忙的样子，哈利你还有印象吗？”  
“没有。”  
皮特一点也没有受到打击，而是把哈利揽进怀里给了他一个紧紧的拥抱，“我真不敢相信我竟然拥抱着你，这是我日日夜夜梦寐以求的事情。”  
“所以呢，你到底想说什么？你能解释一下我为什么在这里吗？”  
皮特松开了哈利，坐在床边，笑得很腼腆，“因为我想和你表白，所以就把你带回来了。”  
“把我带回来？我那时在车上吧。”寒意顺着哈利的尾椎慢慢攀爬，他又向后退了一些，“我的司机呢？”  
“我把他打晕了，不过没关系的，哈利，我没有下重手，他一定醒过来了。”  
哈利不可置信地看着皮特，漂亮的眼睛中透露出真心实意的恐惧，“所以说，你绑架了我？”  
“这是唯一一个我能看着你的眼睛对你表白的方法了。”皮特的笑容像一个普普通通的邻家大男孩，说出来的话却让人毛骨悚然，“哈利，嫁给我吧，我想和你结婚，生一堆小孩子。”  
“你是个Omega？”身为Beta的哈利闻不到AO信息素的味道，“抱歉我只爱娇小玲珑的女性Omega，你实在不符合我的口味。”  
皮特的笑容更灿烂了，仿佛某种无色的炸弹在空气中爆炸，皮革、硝烟和鲜血混杂的味道布满了整个地下室，哈利嗅到的气息极轻极浅，却还是感到了其无以伦比不容反抗的压迫感和侵略性。  
这么有攻击性的信息素只可能是Alpha。  
“我为什么会闻到你的信息素的味道？我是Beta。”在信息素的围攻下，哈利的恐惧达到了极点，他跳下床，却腿脚一软摔倒在柔软厚重的地毯上。  
“我一开始知道你转化为Beta时确实有些失望，”皮特把白皙赤裸的可人打横抱起放回床上，“明明你这么精致美丽，就算是女性Omega也不会比你更加适合去孕育子嗣。”  
哈利气得满脸通红，他恶狠狠地挥出自己的拳头，却被皮特轻易接住，后者色气地舔了舔那四个秀气可爱的指骨，“明显是上天嫉妒你的美丽，给错了你的基因。但人类的基因真是玄妙的宝藏，稍稍改变，就能制造出意想不到的结果。”  
金发美人瘦弱的胸膛上下起伏着，“你到底想做什么？”  
“我要把你变成我的Omega，你将是我的配偶，我们孩子的母亲。”  
“你这个疯子！”哈利朝皮特的胯下踹去，却被后者捏住了脚踝，“我已经给你注射了一针转化剂，这是我研制出来的，绝对无害。”  
“你是不是有病？我又不喜欢你！你凭什么随意改变我的性别？”  
“相信我，哈利，你会是这个世界上最幸福的小妻子。”  
“快把我放走！菲利希亚一定已经开始寻找我了！如果她发现你绑架了我，你会被她碎尸万段的！”  
皮特眼中的笑意瞬间结了冰，他的语气轻柔且森然，“事实上，我觉得你和那位女Alpha走得太近了，这让我很不悦。”  
“你是不是疯了？菲利希亚是我的秘书，也是我的朋友，你又是什么？”  
“我将成为你的Alpha。”皮特冷冷地回答，从口袋中掏出针管扎在了哈利纤细的手腕上。后者发出小猫般的呜咽声，无力地倒在了皮特的怀里。  
皮特小心翼翼地把昏睡过去的心上人放在床上，帮他盖上被褥。  
哈利的脸本身就像女性一样的柔美，此刻因为刚刚的气氛而染了丝丝红晕，眼角那几抹薰红拖出了极悠长的韵味，便在纯洁干净里透出几分旖旎艳丽来，那具白壁般的玉体横陈在被单之下，藕节似的小臂和被单造成的阴影交映出无尽的遐想。  
皮特覆上哈利的身子，亲吻他毛茸茸的金色睫毛和脖颈处还未散发出信息素的腺体。  
半年之后，这里就会散发出世界上最甜美的Omega信息素的味道，那味道清香沁人，却又艳丽至极，而世界上所有的Alpha都无福消受，因为那气息的主人会被皮特标记，专属于他一人。  
哈利当然会爱上他的。没有Omega不爱标记他的Alpha，没有母亲不爱他孩子们的父亲，哈利会爱慕他，顺从他，心甘情愿地被关在他们的家里，为他生儿育女。  
而他会宠爱哈利，把他能得到的所有荣耀都双手奉在哈利的面前。  
他是哈利的狱卒，正如他是哈利的囚徒。

完


End file.
